


For More Than This.

by rednecksaints



Category: Normily, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Norman PoV, Normily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednecksaints/pseuds/rednecksaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Norman reunite at a dear friend's wedding after being on the outs for the hundredth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For More Than This.

  
[ ](http://s649.photobucket.com/user/rednecksaints/media/For%20More%20Than%20This._zps7nrrhuwo.jpg.html)   


She was beautiful.  
It was the first thought that flooded his brain when he saw her across the room. 

She’d arrived at the reception several minutes late with a small black clutch in one hand and her cell phone grasped tightly in the other. Two girls he didn’t recognize flanked her sides, but after several quick hugs and bright smiles they all parted ways. 

She stood at the back of the room and waited. For what, he didn’t know. She always seemed to be waiting for something. She was so terribly shy that it took everything in her to immerse herself in a crowd. He’d seen it countless times. She was vibrant when she had to be, but if you paid close enough attention, it was always the fans that said the first word at her signings. It was always the person beside her that initiated the conversation. When they were together at events, he’d always made it a point to take the heat. He absorbed the spotlight, acting like an idiot so she wouldn’t have to, and she secretly appreciated it. 

Now, she looked frozen. They were surrounded by friends and coworkers, old and new, but it looked like a minefield. One wrong step and they’d get caught up in reminiscing with some distant relative or sharing a photo with a stranger.

She was wearing a deep green silky looking dress that cut deep in the front, showing parts of her he hadn’t seen in awhile. He hadn’t noticed the details of it when he’d spotted her in the crowd during the ceremony. He had been trying to look anywhere but right at her. Obviously that was impossible. Especially now. He tried not to stare, but he caught himself doing it anyway. Actually, his son caught him first, nudging him from the side and coughing loudly in his ear. 

“Thirsty?” he suggested, giving a knowing smirk.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” Mingus patted his father lightly on the shoulder. “I’m gonna get some food.”

Nodding, he let the boy wander. He was grateful Steven had extended the invitation, but what had they expected? His plus one wasn’t going to be some random woman. He’d done that before. Just to keep his mind and body occupied. From thinking about her. 

This was different. He knew she would be here, and it took everything within him to restrain the urge to march right up to her, slam her against a wall and tell her to stop fucking around. He was beyond annoyed with her games. He was sick of seeing her incessant posts on social media about how happy she was with her new boy toy. It enraged him to think about what they’d done together. About where he’d probably touched her. It made him feel ill. 

He placed the fruity cocktail he’d been holding carefully on the surface of the bar and left it behind. He wasn’t thinking. He was reacting to how innocent and sad she looked standing there by herself in the middle of the crowd. It was extremely selfish of him to even consider that she’d give him the time of day given how they’d left things on the cruise, but goddammit he was willing to let it slide. He was willing to risk her slapping him in the face if it meant he could feel her fragile fingers against his skin. The burn would be worth it. He’d think about it for days.

She saw him coming and quickly averted her gaze, but she was saved just in time by a swarm of old friends. They flocked around her and she welcomed them. He stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t do this now. He needed to really consider what he was doing. What was it exactly that he wanted from her anyway? Did he just want another hookup? Did he want more? He couldn’t maintain a serious relationship given his ridiculous schedule and her lack of proximity. They were hardly in the same state much less the same room. She was like a shooting star -- she came and she went quicker than lightning -- but even after she was gone, he still felt her. 

There was no one like her. No one had ever come close.

He waited a few moments while she chit-chatted and mingled. He shifted slowly back to the bar and requested a fresh drink. He made small talk with some of the guys and downed three large gulps of whiskey before stumbling off to the bathroom and cursing under his breath at how childish he was being. His son was there for fuck sake. What the hell was wrong with him?

Before he could escape to the men’s room, he collided with a body. It was small and thin. He caught of glimpse of blond hair from the corner of his vision. Then, he focused and realized it was her. 

He must not have noticed her leave the room. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, stepping awkwardly to the side to let him pass. “My bad.”

He just stood there. Unmoving.

She gave him a stern expression. He’d only seen that look when they were in character. It was like she’d fallen into a scene. She was Beth, and he was Daryl.  
It was odd and other-worldly, but he accepted it. 

She was there.

“What?” she questioned when he remained silent.

“Nothing,” he said. “How are you?”

Her stern face melted into sarcastic amusement. “I’m good, Norman. What about you?”

She was mocking him, and he wanted to slap it out of her, but he knew he’d never dare.

“I’m good. Great day for a wedding.”

She nodded, then licked her lips. 

He felt his bravery kick in at top speed. He didn’t know where it was coming from -- maybe the rush of alcohol now hitting his brain -- but he went with it. 

“Where’s your plus one?” he asked.

“Are you asking why my boyfriend isn’t here?” she dared.

Bold. Straight to the point.

Fair play.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “We broke up.”

Fuck.... “Ah.”

“What? You gonna say I told you so?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Sure you weren’t.” She made a move to step away, but he shifted and blocked her path. Her eyes were actually cold when they locked with his. “Don’t patronize me,” she stated calmly.

Okay. That was bullshit.

“Patronize you?” He stood taller, towering over her small frame and forcing her to lean back into the wall. “You call me up, say you’re in New York and you wanna see me. We spend a week together, you fuck me, then you leave for the hundredth time. After trying to be honest with you, by the way. Then, I have to hear months later through your instagram that you’ve got a new boyfriend? Now… here you are…” He trailed off.

“I’m not here for you,” she murmured.

“That’s fine.”

“Then what are you doing?”

He moved away and gave her space, because he could see she was uncomfortable. He didn’t want her to feel like that with him. He never wanted her to feel unsure.

“I want to know what freaked you out,” he said, running his hand over the stubble on his chin. “Was it because I said I care about you?” 

“Let’s not do this here,” she pleaded, trying once again to step away from him. He didn’t even have to move to stop her. He just looked her up and down, and she stilled. “I thought we agreed on how this was going to work.”

“It’s been four years, Emily. This shit’s gone on too long.”

“But it’s working.”

“Not for me.”

There. He admitted it. The weight was off his chest completely, and surprisingly enough he could actually breathe better. He wanted a cigarette.

“Why?” she asked, honestly confused. 

She didn’t see it. She never saw it. Her beautiful blue eyes were so focused on the minor details that she couldn’t see the bigger picture. 

He swallowed hard, taking in the strength he needed to speak clearly and truthfully. “Because even the mother of my child asks me why I’m not with you.”

Her mouth fell open in silent astonishment. He’d broken the golden rule. They weren’t supposed to tell people, and he’d told one of the most important people to him in the world. 

She squared her shoulders, and he could see tiny hints of red start to creep along her cheeks. She was furious, but he didn’t care. 

“It doesn’t matter what you say or what you do,” he told her. She’d made it far enough this time that her back was to him. “I’ll let myself fall for it. I’ll let you walk all over me, because I will never say no to you. Even when you treat me like shit, I’ll still worship at your feet. You’ve fucked me up, Emily. But I don’t care. I’ll take you whatever way you’ll let me.”

He could see her rapid breaths rising and falling within her back muscles. The skin outlining the fabric of her dress looked smooth and pale. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to love it.

“Why’d you have to ruin it?” she asked, still directing her face away from him. “I can’t do this with you anymore if that’s how you feel.”

Something like a cough came out of his throat, but he choked it back. “What about the cruise?”

She turned around. Eyes glossy.

“You’re the one that came into my room and said you didn’t want to be alone.” He stepped forward. He felt her stiffen, then relax. “You’re the one that crawled into my bed and told me you missed me. Told me you wanted me. Not just then, but all the time.”

Her lip was trembling. He caught her chin between his fingers and she closed her eyes.

“Emily,” he cooed. “Please don’t lie to me.”

Tears leaked out from under her lids. He wiped them away with his free hand and kissed her cheeks. They’d been alone in the hallway for several minutes, but someone was bound to come looking for the restroom any minute. 

He said her name again. “Emily.”

“You have a family,” she whispered. “I don’t fit in. We’re too different. Our worlds don’t mix. When we’re together, it’s like we’re in a bubble. We can’t pop it. We won’t make it.”

“We haven’t tried.”

She let out a small whimper, and he pulled her to his chest. He squeezed her against him, pressing her as close as he could without suffocating her. Then, he heard her let out a stifled laugh, and he looked down to see her awkwardly wiping the edges of her eyes to fix any smudges. 

“I didn’t wear waterproof mascara,” she teased. 

“Seriously?” He playfully shook her shoulders. “You’re at a wedding. Priorities, woman.”

Something made him look her up and down again, and he knew immediately it was a mistake. He was too close to her. Too close to her soft skin and infectious laugh. Her eyes were too blue, and her dress was too… okay, it was perfect. It clung to all the right places, and it made him feel ravenous. He wanted to devour her.

She was looking at him now as if she understood. He saw the flicker of recognition on her face -- finally she got something -- and he allowed her a second to make a choice. If she wanted him, she’d have to take all of him. Not just his body this time.

He was terrified she’d walk away. 

This was the moment he’d been waiting for. Just like their characters, he expected a swarm of zombies to flood through the doors any second and ruin any chance they had of finishing their conversation. Their happiness would be cut short, only for her to get kidnapped and shot. 

Okay, wait. This isn’t television.  
This is real. 

No one interrupted them. Nothing swarmed their moment. It was just her and him, standing in the hallway as the sound of the party went on untouched just a few feet away.

“Norman.” 

She breathed his name, and his senses went on lockdown. He was now so stuck on her next move that he feared he wouldn’t be able to function without knowing the outcome. He’d forget how to breathe or how to live. He’d forget everything, and her lack of a decision would kill him. 

He waited with baited breath. Then, she released her answer with a question.

“Can we go somewhere?”

 

 

They found an empty ballroom a few doors down from the reception hall.

Her dress was on the floor in seconds, and before he could close the door behind them, she was stripped bare in front of him. He lunged for her, taking her in his arms and lifting her onto one of the dining tables. She gave him a sly smile and spread her legs in front of him. It was torture, seeing her displayed so perfectly like that. For him to take. For him to love.

He gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the table, falling to his knees. She yelped with innocent protest but instantly reacted to his touch. She shuddered as he placed his mouth on her. Tasting. Licking. Devouring. Her fingers dug into his hair and pulled, and the pain of it sent him further into a rage of pleasure. 

He pushed her as far as he could without breaking her, then he got to his feet and started removing his own clothes. This was dangerous. They were exposed here, among the shadows of the crowd, but she had been right before. When they were together, they created a bubble. And right now, he couldn’t imagine anyone or anything breaking into it. Not like this. This was too perfect. And she was too beautiful.

She grabbed for him, taking the full length of him in her hand and squeezing. Not too much. Just enough to send a jolt of ecstasy down his spine and to the tip of his cock. He groaned out loud and she smiled. His lips smashed against hers, and he knew she tasted herself on his tongue, but she drank it in. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked. He hissed.

“Fuck, girl.”

“Come on,” she urged him, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him against her. He made contact with her entrance and let out a moan. “Please,” she begged.

This was insane. By now, he would have been plowing into her, making her scream his name so loud everyone would hear it over the music. But he was in a position of power, so he knew he had to use it. 

“Tell me you want me,” he demanded, deliberately putting space between them. 

He could see the need for him rise on her face. She was drowning in near pleasure, and he was the only resolve.

“Norman…”

“Say it,” he repeated, firmer this time. “Say you want me for more than this.”

“I… I want…”

She was trying to form the words, but she was lost between the desperate ache between her legs and the pride she felt in her heart. She couldn’t admit it. But he needed her to.

“Emily.” 

He used her name as a command, and she jolted at the sound of it. 

“I want you,” she panted. “All the time.” She breathed heavily, sweat dripping from her brow. “For more than this.”

He fell into her, thrusting inside and filling her completely. She gasped and clamped a hand on the edge of the table. He leaned in close, his mouth to her ear, and whispered, “I love you.”

She didn’t flinch. Either she was too lost, or she finally believed it.  
He thought for a moment that she had gripped him tighter, and maybe she did.

“I love you,” he said again. 

This time, she looked at him. He moved in and out of her, slow deliberate motions followed by sudden thrusts. Each time, she moved with him. She kept her eyes on his, and as they both reached their high, falling off the edge together, she said it back.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
